Even In Death
by Kaiya Sumeragi
Summary: After Subaru kills Seishirou he finds out that what he was told was in fact true. Slash SubaruSeishirou songfic Credit to Evanscence


_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
_

Subaru sat alone in the darkness. Kamui had visited not too long ago, even then he found himself feeling lonely. Staring in the black abyss ahead the event that had occurred just moments ago played itself on the ebony screen. Subaru new the out-come of the vision but still he pleaded with the characters to change the fate that lied ahead for them. Blood pour out from Seishirou's wound just as the tears on his face. He blinked the image away crying silently into the darkness. His clothes stain in Seishirou's blood smelt of death and his last words that went hand-in-hand with it.

/"A-and I do…I love you." Seishirou's body thudded beside him./

He squeezed his eyes shut bearing more tears. Why had Hokuto set the spell? It only meant more sadness for his already tattered soul. His knuckles paled as he clawed the arm rest, fighting with himself he was. To live or die? Was there anything left to live for? Kamui was happy with Keiichi and Fuuma would surely kill him. Why live to see the world crumble around their feet? He stood his legs carrying him tired body to the large window on the other side. The moon shown through the clouds, Subaru's skin glowed an eerie white. He brought up his hand to whip the tears off his face. The mark Seishirou gave him glowed red.

"He's alive…" Subaru whispered. "…Where are you…?"

He opened the window and jumped. His heart told him where to go.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
_

The Sakurazukamori House.

A great Sakura tree stood in the middle of the garden wind chime's hung from it's branches. With no wind they still chimed.

"Seishirou…" Subaru sat down on a large rock jutting out over the pond. "Is what you said true?"

Of course it wasn't, not once have you said anything to mean that was true, or had any meaning. I love you was nothing more then saying You are my toy. That's all I was to you back then and even now. Subaru kicked stones in the pond, the water rippled, his reflection disoriented.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

There's nothing for me here in Tokyo…

The memories of you will suffice, my fantasies will tear me apart. But I will keep on loving you, the keys to my heart were given away long ago, there's no way to get them back. Subaru stayed there, sitting on the rock knowing the others were looking for him. Knowing the Kamui would never stop until he did. Days passed and his sadness was taking a toll on his body. Dark circles appeared under his eyes, his stomach empty mouth dry, salty trails run down his cheeks. He stared endlessly in the pond, watching his once self walk the streets to Ueno Park with Seishirou.

Fuuma walked up silently, hands in pockets, sunglasses hiding his eyes. If Subaru were to look up he would die from heart attack, he would have though Seishirou had come back to him.

"Now what would an Onmyouji be doing at the Sakurazukamori's House?" He asked. Subaru didn't look at him, he was too engrossed in the lover's kiss under the Sakura tree. Fuuma was about to add something smart about his appearance when he saw tears making their way down old paths. "Subaru-"

"Leave me be. What business can you still have with me? I no longer care about the Earth's future…not anymore." There was a pause. "I don't even care if I live or die." His voice was weak.

"I can see that." Fuuma spoke as he walked closer to the broken Sumeragi Head.

"Then why have you come? To laugh at my state? Go a head, nothing matters anymore."

"What if I told you that a friend of mine could show you Seishirou?" Subaru's head snapped up at him, his eyes wide with hope. "The dream watcher Kakyou has intercepted Seishirou's dying dream. He can take you there."

"What could he possibly want to say to me?"

"Correction, he wants to know what you have to say to him." Subaru's eyes looked away, confused. "He wants you to talk to him."

"And if I say yes, this Kakyou will take to him,…alone?"

"Totally alone."

"I accept."

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
_

The scenery around Subaru melted and dripped into the deepest black he'd ever seen. Fuuma's standing figure pooled to the ground and was absorbed into the dark floor.

"Where am I?" He asked what the thought was a wall.

"Your in my dream, Subaru-kun." Subaru bolted around so fast that dizziness took hold of him and he fell. Seishirou lounged out and took hold of his body pulling Subaru into his lap. Subaru closed his eyes letting the dizzy spell pass. The smell of Sakura and cigarettes filled his nose, his eyes shot open.

"Seishirou…" His voice sounded scared, was he?

"Subaru-kun, are you okay?"

"I don't know." Seishirou gave a grunt. "Seishirou…was what you said true? I need to know. Was it just your fate talking or your heart?"

"Subaru I've never given you reason to think that my heart existed, have I?" Subaru shook his head, realizing he was in his lap supported by Seishirou's arm around his shoulders he tried to get up. "Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I can't trust you."

"Do you want my answer?" Seishirou asked referring back to Subaru's question.

"How can I believe you? Everything you ever told my was a lie." His words stung Seishirou, he was right… and wrong. Without thinking Seishirou leaned in close to Subaru. The star came alive, glowing blood red.

_They don't know you can't leave me  
_

"I'll let my heart answer you." Their lips touched. Subaru flinched but Seishirou held him tight and close. Subaru's eyes closed. Seishirou poured his heart and soul into the kiss, licking Subaru's bottom lip for entrance. Subaru deepened the kiss pulling Seishirou closer and playing with the hair on the back of his neck, feeling Seishirou's tongue he gasped. Sei took advantage of this and plunged into the wet heat the was his Subaru's mouth. Tongues duel for dominance and in the end Seishirou won, proudly drinking in the moans that erupted from Subaru. He ended it with a chaste kiss and gazed into Subaru's glazed eyes.

"I love you" Seishirou whispered.

_They don't hear you singing to me_

"I know that now." Seishirou gently wiped away newly fallen tears off Subaru's fragile face. Subaru didn't have to say it, he'd know of Subaru's love for him for years now.

"I've loved you since the day we met."

"I know." Sei said, smiling. Subaru threw his arms around Seishirou.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you anymore, then I do_

"I must go."

"No." Subaru held him tighter. "Not now, now that I have you."

"Subaru I must, my time here is short."

"You called me Subaru." He looked into his eyes. "You've always put the honorific on the end."

"It's about time I stopped. You're no longer my toy, you're my one and only love."

"Seishirou…please stay…" Seishirou kissed the top of his head.

"I will be waiting for you, when the time comes I'll be here waiting."

"No…Seishirou…please…stay…" Subaru sobbed into his shoulder. Seishirou's apologies went soft as his body slowly disappeared, soon Subaru was clutching nothing but air. "NO! SEISHIROU!"

The dreamscape evaporated and Subaru was back at the Sakurazukamori's House, Fuuma still standing in the exact spot. Fuuma offered him a hand up seeing that he was on the ground clutching nothing.

"I guess you got the answer you've been searching for." He said matter-of-factly.

"He meant every word." Subaru shakily stood up. "For the first time in his life he really meant what he said. He loves me." Fuuma smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess your back to saving the world from me and my Dragons of Earth, ne?"

"No…let's keep it even. I'm going back to Kyoto."

"Why?"

"That's where I wanted to live with Seishirou when we finally admitted our feelings, I promised Hokuto, that that's where I would go. To be closer to the family, to bring the two clans together."

"I guess goodbye then." He turned to leave.

"Yes. Oh and tell Kamui, when you see him…that I'm fine. I found peace."

"He'll think your dead."

"Precisely."

"You don't want him to find you?"

"No." Subaru turned and left Fuuma standing in the garden.

Subaru laid down on the bed and looked at the picture in his hand. Seishirou was standing behind the young Subaru and Hokuto, with his hands on their shoulders. He was smiling, for along time Subaru thought that it was fake, but that all changed with three words he's wanted to hear since he was sixteen.

"I love you."

_People die, but real love is forever _


End file.
